Bondage
by AsukiSan
Summary: It's finally Summer Break for the Substitute Shinigami,that already spells trouble for the red-head. Especially when his Espada lives with him.


**This be Yaoi! You no like? No read and leave rude comments! DX**

Ichigo was finally able to breathe a sigh of sweet relief, all exams were over and it was finally summer break. Finally! A time to relax and focus on things other than school, such as spending more time with his lover, the teal-haired Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Since that time with the cat-nip, and with Ichigo dominating him, Grimmjow had been doing his very, very best on trying to re-dominate the teen; but thanks to a random increase in Hollow activity, it's prevented him from doing anything sexual to his Shinigami; Ichigo was secretly very happy about this.

Grimmjow was very tolerant up until today; his sexual tension has burst when he watched Ichigo merely change into another simple shirt! The Shinigami had been to wonder if he should help his Arrancar, but decided against it, the last time he tried to help the Espada went a little over board. So instead, he went with reading his book and took the risk of sitting next to the Arrancar on his bed.

The Shinigami felt Grimmjow flinch as their arms brush each other; Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, hoping that he didn't start anything that would tempt the Espada. Luckily he didn't and the teen finished sitting down next to the Espada. A few minutes passed by before any one finally spoke, and it was almost surprisingly Ichigo,

"Grimm? You ok?" he decided to try and talk with the Espada. Grimmjow didn't answer, only nodded. Ichigo tried to push it a little further "Are you sure?"

"I am, Ichigo. Go on reading your book." Ichigo frowned, "Unless you want to do something else." Ichigo blanched.

"I'll continue reading this, thank you." Ichigo looked at the page once more; he went through every idea he could think of in order to make his lover feel better, but couldn't think of any that would cause them to not have sex, either Grimmjow would find an opportunity to dominate him, or just take him there and now.

"Whatever you're thinking, Ichi, it's not going to work." Ichigo almost blanched

"How did you know?"

"You've been on the same page for a while." Ichigo sighed, why must he 'doze' off now? "And since you're very distracted…." Grimmjow gripped the Shinigami's shirt and pulled him close "And there hasn't been any Hollow activity…" Ichigo glanced over to his badge, hoping that it would just go off "I think it's safe to say we can do this with any interruptions." Grimmjow bound Ichigo's hands together with that damned pink ribbon. The Shinigami was about to protest when Grimmjow covered Ichigo's mouth with his hand, "And you're not going to be protesting this time." The Sexta gagged his Shinigami, "The sounds I want to hear from you, are your moans."

Ichigo presented his Arrancar with a glare, which only encouraged the Espada and pulled the Shinigami on to his lap. The teen blushed a little,

"What's with your blush, Ichi? It's not like you haven't been here before. And you're far from Virgin." Ichigo could only shut his eyes. "Oh! This is the first time I've not bound you, but gagged you as well, huh?" The Shinigami blushed a deeper red "Well, I shall full advantage of this then!" Ichigo's eyes widened "I guess the downfall of the gag is that I won't be able to hear your reactions." The Shinigami glared at the Espada once more. "At least I can see them." The Shinigami cupped the teen's rear, making him gasp and his eyes widened. Grimmjow chuckled and continued to watch his Shinigami squirm as he continued to caress his bottom. The boy's muffled groans and moans soon increased in both volume and frequency, and was soon trying to rub his hips against his lover's.

"MMH! MMMPH!" The Sexta smirked

"I keep telling you that resisting is pointless. You always give in to me." Ichigo looked at his lover with lustful and begging eyes; all Ichigo wanted now, was to be fucked by his Arrancar. The Shinigami rubbed against the taller man and began moaning to try and at least get Grimmjow to go with his 'silent' request. "I guess it's difficult to resist you while you're this way." Ichigo almost let out a sigh of relief "I just hope you aren't attached to these clothes." The Shinigami gave him a confused look, and it was soon followed by a shocked look when Grimmjow lifted his shirt and ripped it off when it couldn't have been removed anymore. Ichigo would have most likely complained about his shirt if he wasn't gagged; his complains would have been turned into moans anyway. Grimmjow's sinful hands worked on feeling his lover's chest and whatever skin wasn't blocked by Ichigo's bound hands, his fingers soon brushed the teen's nipples and Ichigo moaned out through the cloth.

Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk as his body shivered from that moan. He soon began to wonder how much he will react if he tried his next idea. He dipped his head down and licked the perking bumps, Ichigo shivered and let out a heated groan as he gripped the Espada's jack for some kind of support; Grimmjow soon began to lick, nibble, and gently bite each nipple, making Ichigo nearly cry out as his need for release was beginning to take over. He tried to scream out for Grimmjow to just fuck him already, it only came out as random muffles. But luckily, the Sexta got the idea of what the teen wanted and lifted him off of his lap long enough for Grimmjow to remove his now very tight jeans.

"Oh, Ichigo… you always deny wanting sex, so why are you so hard?" The Espada asked as he began to stroke the teen's member. Ichigo could only moan out and his head fell against the Sexta's strong chest. "Do you want me to fuck you now?" He decided to tease the Shinigami a little bit longer "Do you want to feel me pounding into you?" The teen frantically shook his head. "Are you sure?" He used his thumb to rub the tip. "I don't think you'll last much longer anyway." The Shinigami looked back up at him, his eyes beginning to water from the intense pleasure. The Arrancar smirked and pulled out the lube; he squirted some on his finger s and pulled Ichigo on to his lap. Ichigo blushed at the position they've used only once before, that shyness was soon pushed to the back of his mind when he felt Grimmjow push his first finger in, Ichigo was had been so accustomed when it came to having sex, that he barely felt anything but something in him, yet it still felt so good when he felt Grimmjow brush his prostate.

"I guess you can handle this perfectly now, Ichi." The Arrancar commented as he added his second finger; Ichigo arched his back, trying to get the finger to go deeper into him. The Sexta was slightly surprised at how well he was taking this, "Huh, I guess I don't have to worry about preping you anymore, Ichi." He pulled his fingers out, making the teen whine at first, but then gasps as he felt Grimmjow's member slowly impale him. "And it seems I was right." The Espada smirked as he lifted his Berry up and down his member. Ichigo began to shiver as he felt the heat of Grimmjow's member moving in him and he wanted more. The Shinigami lifted his bound hands around his teal-haired lover's neck and began to lift himself up and down Grimmjow's member. A moan was building in the Sexta's throat as he felt his lover's muscles begin to tense, and he pushed Ichigo down against the mattress and moved faster and harder.

The teen soon screamed out his release and came between their sweaty bodies; Grimmjow was soon to follow and came inside of his lover. When the two came down from their sex highs, the Espada removed Ichigo's bounds and his gag; once removed Grimmjow couldn't but kiss those lips, since he hadn't in a little bit.

"How'd that feel, my little Shinigami?" The teen looked his lover in the eye and replied

"I'll get back at you, Grimm." The Sexta only chuckled and pulled his lover close to his chest, this was going to be the best Summer Break for the both of them.


End file.
